Love Advice
by riotrockergurl
Summary: Sam is failing Mr.Lancer's Class English and writing class, one thing led to another and now, catfights, breakups and ghost girlfriends? REVIEW! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: The assignment

Ok, everyone, to start off this new year, I'm going to start off with a fresh new story, I hope you all like it.

* * *

Noone's POV, 

Mr.Lancer's English-writing class, 6th period, 2:48 PM

* * *

Mr.Lancer studied his students in his 6th hour class and was pleased to see everyone reading the assignment he was looking foward to grading. Everyone was doing the work... 

Well, Everyone except one paticular student.

Fourteen-year old Samantha Manson sat in her English-writing class Bored stiff and tapping her pencil lightly against her text book she was supposed to be reading.

she stared at the back of a certain boy's head of not so neat but not so messy raven black hair and pictured his saphire blue eyes staring at her. she began to daydream.

English wasn't her thing, she would ususally make an effort to get the good grades but she wasn't into it, so, instead of reading her assigned six pages of how William Shakespere grew up in...where ever he grew up, she just stared at the clock mindlessly and sighed.

Lately, she's been really distracted, and not with the normal teenage girl stuff, boys, bands, trends, and shopping are the baisic things teenaged girls get distracted by, but Sam wasn't a Normal teenager.

Although, it did involve a boy who was sitting infront of her.

She was almost asleep when she was woken up by the startling bell that signals school has ended for that very boring wenesday afternoon.

"Remember to do the section assesment for homework!" Mr.Lancer called as the students fled his class. Sam started getting up and was about to meet her Best friends Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton at the door before Mr. Lancer called her name.

"I'll be out in a second, okay?" she said yawning to her friends at the door.

"Yes, Mr.Lancer?" she asked trying to speed up the conversation so she could go home.

It's not as if she had anything to do at home except hide from her mom from making her wear pink. but she didn't want to stay in school for the rest of the dull afternoon.

"Ms. Manson, I've noticed your grade in this class have dropped, much like your interest in this conversation." he said glaring at her for looking at the clock on the wall that read 3:02 PM.

"Ms. Manson, because of your grade point average, I will assign you an extra credit assignment."He sighed. "But Mr.Lancer I--"

"Would you rather me call your parents?" he asked. she sighed. "what do I have to do?" she asked grumbling and crossing her arms over her chest. "You will have to be on the school newspaper for theAdvice colom, seeing how much you love people and people love you." he said.

_YOU ASS! _she thought glaring at him while he laughed at his own joke.

"The Advice colom?" she groaned. "Yes, Ms.Manson, if you expect to pass my class, then you better be at the Library tomorrow morning to be ready to help some poor helpless people!" he said.

"fine." she said reluctantly while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Here's the password to log into the computer to start your assignment." he said scribbling it down on the back of a school flier.

_LAN926_

"If you want your grade up and your parents out, report to the library tomorrow morning at promptly seven O'clock." he said taking his brief case with un-graded assignments and giggling gleefully.

"I can't wait to grade each ten page-term paper on the life of William Blake!" he said laughing and almost skipping out of his class room. she followed him out.

"But Mr.Lancer, what does being Newspaper colomnist have to do-----------"

But he was already off in the parking lot. he was so happy you could hear him laugh from outside.

_what a nut case! _She thought as she closed the door to the empty class room.

"so, what did Lancer want to say?" Danny asked looking at the flier in my hand.

"Oh, I have to be on the Advice Colom on the school newspaper, It sucks, I hate people."she said clenching her fists. "And we all know that people hate you." Tucker replied looking at the flier as well.

She glared at him and he stepped behind Danny.

"Well I have to be here by seven in the freakin' Morning!" I said as I started to walk with them through the main Hallway of Casper High school.

"Oh, that's right, you're not a morning person." Danny reminded while opening the front door to the school. "and the wrost thing is that he didn't say how this is remotely related to his English-writing class." she said walking down the front steps.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Danny concluded as he rounded the corner to cross the street.

"I don't have an alarm clock, so I'll probably be late." she said hoping that Danny would take the hint to come and wake her up.

"I'll come over and wake you up." Danny suggested. "Oh, no, Danny you'd have to get up earlier then I would." sam replied as she tried to hide her smile. "no, it's ok, I'll probably still be awake by the time I'm supposed to wake you up, you, becuase of the stupid box ghost's newest girl friend, Can-Dra." he said rolling his eyes as the finished crossing the street and made a left turn.

"Can-dra?" she asked in disbelife.

"yeah, she's obsesed with cans." he said almost laughing at it.

"I can't belive The box ghost has a social life and you don't.'' Tucker Laughed. "neither do you." retorted Danny as he turned to him, then turned back to sam. "do you want your grade up?" he asked.

"yes."

"do you want to get this over with?"

"yes?"

"do you want me to wake up earlier then you to wake you up and help you?"

"yes...I mean," she replied to his question. "you tricked me." she said as they made a right turn at the next corner.

"Jazz does it on me all the time, anyway, I'm gonna help you, ok." he said as the veiw ofTucker's house came into veiw.

"Okay." she said smiling to herself. "I get to theDanny first thing in the moring!" she giggled gleefully the stoppedwhen she saw the boys exchange glances.

"Did you just giggle gleefully?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow. Sam hardly giggles, at all, it's part of her gothic image she's had since the eigth grade.

"She stayed in that class too long with Lancer."Tucker said as he opend the door to his house as invited them in.

* * *

REVIEW! PEOPLE, THIS STORY IS SOOOO FULL OF DANNY AND SAM-Y NESS YOU COULD TASTE IT! 

although there wasn't alot of stuff between them in this chapter, but chapter two...WOW.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: wake up sam

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SOO LONG TO POST AGAIN!

My internet service was acting up, but now I'm back, and I really appreciate all of your reviews. (see my profile for updates on what's up in my life!) REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom, I have a boyfriend who's WAY cuter then Danny ;) so all Danny-crazed Girls could have Danny

...but ask Butch Hartman first.

* * *

Sam's POV _italics are her thoughts_

_Gawd what time is it?_

That was the first thought that popped into my head as Ifelt a Hand on my shoulder.

"Sam." someone whispered. I opened my eyes and saw two neon Green glowing eyes staring into mine. Needless to say, I freaked out alittle.

"Whoa!" I jumped and fell off the edge of my bed with a loud _THUD._

_what a way to start the day._

"Sam, are you okay?" The voice asked with a trace of concern. It was Danny's.

_How embarrassing!_

"yea, I'm fine." I said getting up to my feet now fully Awake. "come on, it's 6:48AM" he said glancing at my digital clock and helping me up. "Thanks for the wake-up call Danny." I said. my cheeks grew warm.

_At least I'm in something that's not from Victoria's Secrets_

_wrong, you're wearing the silk black Tank top the gives you more of a bust your Aunt gave you for your 13th Birthday._

_who are you?_

_does it matter?_

_yea! I wounder if I'm going crazy._

_you're not, if you were, I would have told you to blow up the school._

_you're scaring me._

_sorry, quick, say something._

"I look like a mess." I said walking into my closet, turning on my lightand looking at my reflection in the full length Mirror. My hair was down on my shoulders, my silky black top was wrinkled and I was wear short-shorts, That were Black. I blushed and Danny was Blushing at my apperence.

"hurry up and get ready." Danny said turning away towards my appereance and looked out the dimly lit window. "Okay." I awnsered.

I closed the door and looked around my closet. a few minutes Later I open the door wearing what I would normally wear, combat boots, plaid green and black skirt, black top with the purple oval in the middle, and a neon green hair band.

I don't wear makeup, I don't have any pimples, so I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair.

6:54 AM

"okay, Ready." I announced as I walked closer with my back packtowards Dannywho was still in his Phantom Mode. "Okay." he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

Then we were off, looking down on my Neighborhood, then a breeze came, which made Danny hold me tighter, I held his warm Hand, this was almost like a dream. I felt sooo safe in his arms wrapped tightly around me.

_He makes my heart melt!_

Before I knew it, we were infront of The library, and Danny _Phantom _was Danny Fenton again. His Saphire Blue eyes met mine and it was a few minutes later that we realize, well, That I realize that he's still holding on to me.

"Danny?"

"yea."

"you could let go now." I said, my cheeks growing hotter than before.

_Akward._

_Yeah._

He let go of me just in time because it was 7:00 AM on the dot-and school doesn't start untill nine,- Mr. Lancer came in with a starbucks Coffee cup. "Good morning Miss Manson, Mr.Fenton." he said to us opening the door to the library.

"The others should be right along." he said pulling a chair and Turning on a computer. I pulled out a chair next to Danny. "Log into the---oh, look, here's one of the students on the newspaper to help you now, Jessica, can you do me a favor?

Jessica, from what I've heard had a rocker boyfriend for a year, but broke up becuase of some fight or whatever, she had dark brown staright medium length hair,Brown eyes,was wearing a black skirt with black Reebok classic shoes and a Dark blue shirt with black letters that spelled 'Single'.

She walked over and I immediately got a bad feeling in my stomach as she explained how to check replies, requests, and stuff. what I couldn't get over was that she was staring at Danny.

* * *

REVIEW!

please and thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: a true friend

HOLA! that's Hi in spanish, I'm half spanish, now, thanks for all the reviews, it really made me happy, and I totally agree with All of you, Jessica Must go down, so what's gonna happen to her?

MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Sam's POV, Italics are her thoughts

I moved my Mouse and clicked on the next Question. "Great you got it,"Jessica commented I rolled my eyes, I turned to ask her a question but I saw her batting her eyes and Danny who was blushing, I would have snapped at her and said that Danny was myBoyfriend, but there was one problem.

_Danny and I aren't together._

I sighed, which got Danny's attention and turned to me and read the question asking for advice. Jessica smiled,"If you read carefully, you could guess who sent you this, since, for security reasons, the people who want advice can't give their names." she said looking at Danny.

"sounds cool, let's see who sent this little request." Danny replied.

_Dear Jessi,_

_I have everything I ever wanted, popularity, flawless skin, and I'm rich! why do I feel so empty? I try to fill that emptiness with shopping trips and Parties, but nothing works. I only have a crush on one guy and he's Dead,or,a ghost whatev, the point is, I'm un-happy, even though I have everything, is there something wrong with me? what do you think I should do?_

_-Empty inside_

"who do you know who has everything including flawless skin?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow and looking at me. I laughed and we both awnsered in unison.

"Paulina."

_This should be good!_

"spanish chick? she's not bad." Jessica awnsered, I Glared at her, she stood up and backed away alittle.

"I can't stand her." I muttered. Danny sighed then turned to Jessica who lookedalittle hurt or whatever. Danny adds "she means Paulina, not you." quickly. "Oh, okay." she awnsered as she sat next do Danny. "so what I'm gonna do is tell her to..." I trailed off thinking. then an awnser came to me.

_Dear Emptiness_

_I Know exactly how you feel, Belive me, and I think what you really need is a friend, not one of the cheerleaders you befriend one day and talk about behind her back the next, a true genuine Friend, they're every where if you look close enough. hope it helps. try being yourself!_

_-Samie_

"Wow, sam, that's actually good advice." Danny said. "yea, I thought you hated this girl." Jessica added still standing away from me. "I do, but if she asked help, I'll give it to her, even though I don't want to." I replied turning around to face her.

"I could have cursed her out personally, but, she feels empty and I really do think she needs a true friend." I muttered looking down then turning back to the computer.

"Next Message."

Later in first hour Danny and I met up with Tucker. "So sam got up at six in the morning to help people? I should have caught it on camera." Tucker snickered.

"yea, not half as funny as---"

I was cut off by Danny. "can we get through an hour without you threating him?" Danny asked.

"yes." Tucker muttered.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

"Class settle down, now, here's this week's newpaper, we have a new advice columnist, miss Samantha Manson." he said, I don't know how he printed them out so fast becuase I only replied to three requests.Danny, Jessica and I kept guessing at people who I replied to after Paulina, I guessed I replied to one of the kids in chess club,and Dash, who coincedently had the same type of problem like Paulina.

"A True Friend?" Tucker Read aloud. "yea, I think Paul-uh, who ever sent it to me needs a real friend." I said boldly. "YES I DO!" Paulina cheered standing up.

we all exchanged glances.

"uh, never mind." she said sitting down.

* * *

review! please and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Big Mistake

Hey everyone, thank you soo much for your reviews, and divinedragon7, ghost cows can't kill Jessica, but they can seriously scare her!

MUHAHAHAHA! I've got some plans for her!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, you all know that!**

* * *

Sam's POV, _italics are her thoughts_

It's Lunch time and by now I've heard more about Jessica around the school, dare I say more than Amity Park's Ghost Boy? Yep it's true, I hate hearing Rumors but Rumor has it that someone wrote something nasty about her in the freshman girl's Bathroom. I went to go check it out for myself, and I was shocked.

_Jessica Wilson is a_ _WHORE! she is a goody-two shoes and superemly selfish! she's a BICTCH!_

Wow, right? it was all over the walls in four out of five bathroom stalls, High school is tough, so Imagine people talking about you during the biggest social hour of the day, like when you walk by a group of giggling girls talking and they immedietly shut-up when you're in listening distance. You could just sense they were talking about you.

_I know the feeling. It's not a good one. _

The second Jessica walked into The cafeteria, Everyone just stopped talking all together, few people whispered and pointed at her when she walked by to get her lunch, fewer people giggled as she walked by with her lunch tray when she bought what they were serving. noone sat with her.

_how could she eat at this time?_

_how could she eat what they're serving?_

_poor Jessica, we should do something._

_yea._

"Hey Jessica," I started as I walkedup to her. "oh, hi sam." she muttered silently not looking up from her tray. "so, listen, don't worry about what people thinkof you, that's how I get by." I said pulling up a chair next to her.

"you are really getting into the advice giving crap, aren't you?" she glared. shehas every right to be mad right now.

_whyamI helping her again?_

_because she's actually a nice person._

_who likes Danny._

_so does Valarie and she's always busy._

_hunting Danny._

_she's nice and deserves to be treated like that._

_fine she gets only one chance._

"wanna come sit at our table?" I asked. "she looked up into my eyes, and nodded.

* * *

twist of events? reveiw!


	5. Chapter 5:Trust, a good and bad thing

Hi everyone, this is gonna be a double chapter, for my fans and readers! I went to disney and...well, after you review my chapter, go to my profile to see what happened and what's up in My life!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, I onw the toy, that's good enough for me.

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

Jessica sat with us at lunch, and although she keeps flirting with Danny, which at this point, when I though about it, is better then Valarie doing it, I mean, Jessica doesn't know Danny _Phantom , _

_unlike Valarie who knows both and wants to kill Danny Phantom_

Then again, it does get alittle crazy, Jessica is okay, I guess.

_she just needs to develp an interest for Tucker._

_And get her mind off of Danny!_

"I gotta get to class, thanks for lunch you guys." Jessica said getting up and slightly smiling. "No Problem Jessi." Danny said looking at her brown eyes.

_'Jessi'?_

"Bye guys." she said leaving with her empty tray and throwing it in the garbageon her way out. "Jessi? how did that happen?" I asked trying my hardest to not sound mad. "well, we got talking, did you know that her parents are divorced and that she's trying to get a scholarship to Harvard to be an actual Journalist?"

I was silent. Danny sounded like he liked her. I felt something that I haven't felt since I kissed Dash to break Ember's spell...and Danny's Heart.

_weakness?_

Then it dawned on me, I can't get Danny to stoping liking Jessica, and I can't get Jessica to stop liking Danny, Valarie warned me about this, I didn't make my move on Danny, so someone else did,atleast this one doesn't kick ghost ass on a regular basis.

I looked up at Danny who was poking his Macaronni surprise with his spork and siping his chocolate Milk.

_why didn't I tell him that I liked him when I had the chance!_

the memory of me and Danny talking on his roof before he got read to go fight the ghost king replayed in my mind all throughout lunch.

_'If you have anything to say, now would be a pretty good time to say it.'_

I almost said it, but I chickened out, and Danny had to go save the town.

"Sam? Earth To sam." Danny said as he waved his hand infront of me which got me out of my little flashback. "oh...uh...yeah?" I said looking up at his saphire blue eyes.

"We have to get to class." he said taking my haif-eaten salad and throwing it away.

After class I ended up going to the library, while Danny and Tucker were on ghost Patrol and Jessica, as I heard before at lunch, had to go babysit her little brother. when I went inside to my computer, someone asked me if I was the advice comunist for the school's paper.

He had Hazel Green eyes, medium brownish Hair, was wearing a black Green Day shirt with dark blue jeans and high Top converse, he looked kinda cute. "yeah, I'm the Advice person, what's up?" I said pulling a chair that was with the computer I used.

"My girlfriend and I broke up after a year of going out, she's had her eye on some little punk, and I wanted to win her back...I just don't know if she wants me back, or how I should win her back."

_set him up with jessica, Danny will be all yours! everyone wins!_

_except Danny, who this guy threatend to kick his ass._

_I don't know..._

_just do it to see what happens, trust me, I haven't let you down yet._

_yet...fine I'll do it._

"I have the perfect solution for you, Instead of dwelling on your past girlfriend who broke your heart, I'll set you up with someone who also had a broken heart, she's single and very pretty." I said in a convincing matter as I typed in my password.

He blushed. "She's pretty? surely not prettier than you."

_why did he say that?_

_he thinks you're talking about yourself!_

_what!_

_quick say something!_

"oh, um, thanks, but, she's okay, she hasbrown eyes, and medium dark brown hair and is not me." I said looking up from the computer keys with my cheeks growing hot. "oh, um, I uh,okay." he said laughing nurvously.

I laughed nurvously with him. "well, I would really appreciate it." he said smiling and standing up getting ready to leave. "oh, I didn't get your name." I said suddenly.

"Josh."

_why does that sound familiar?_

_one thing comes to mind: uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this._

_trust me, it will work out, okay?_

_

* * *

review, what do you think? please reveiw, you will not belive what happens in this next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6:it all blows up

wow, Chapter 6 already!

January 22nd, is my Birthday! I'm soo excited, but alittle bummed out because I'm 8 months older than my boyfriend, Justin :(

okay, enough about me, for now, on with chapter 6!

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts, _Thursday Afternoon 

After Josh left, I was alone in the library read and responding to the little questions, sometimes I got some _thankyous_ . But I found this tricky problem.

_dear advice-helper-who-I-don't-know-the real-name,_

_I like this boy, but he has this friend, that I have kind of a history with, and this other friend of his, is girl-friend, you know, friend that's a girl, I think she has her sights on him too, if I go and ask him out, it'll be akward when we all just hang out, and I don't want any problems at all. and If I don't go for it, I'll always wonder what would have happened if we went out...and I really like him. what do I do?_

_from, wants an awnser that works._

Lets see, I have a crush on someone, I don't know what to say sometimes when I'm near him. I'll just say to go with your gut against all odds and ask him out, but I have this Gut feeling it's a bad Idea.

_Things will be fine, this girl will be happy, just like everything else will be fine._

_I don't know,_

_look, just trust me, and everything will be fine, okay? _

_well...okay._

The Next day at school was the worst day ever. In the morning, Valarie came up to Jessica, Tucker, Danny and I and Pulled Danny aside for about five Minutes.

_That's where all the trouble started._

Danny came back, he was smiling slighltly and was blushing, while Valarie said her goodbyes to us and left for first hour, she was blushing too. Danny gave me this look, and I know his types of looks, like the _'she-said-something-about-you'_ look, but he gave me his '_I'll-tell-you-later' _look.

"So, Danny, what did Val want to say?" Tucker asked. "nothing really, um, I'm gonna get to class." he said running in the halls. which later got him a detention.

_again._

And in first hour, I got a note from him, that left me speechless.

_Valarie asked me out, Jessica did too, they're both really cute but I can't choose._

I crumpled up the paper and threw it at his head, Then I got a detention. But I didn't care.

_This is what I get for 'trusting' you! now jessica and Val both want him like me!_

_like you?_

_shut-up!_

_we still have Josh, we'll just get josh and jessi to connect and--_

_then the only problem will be between the ghost hunteress and me._

Later at lunch, before I went to my Table, I met up with Josh, who was a tiny bit nervous, but I assured him it'll be fine.

_It better be fine._

"Jessica," I started while coming over with my lunch with Josh on my side. "this is----"

"Jessica!"

"Joshua!"

_Oh crap!_

"you two know eachother?" Tucker asked looking at Josh.

"Yeah, jessi is my ex girlfriend." Josh said looking at me as If I was supposed to know that.

_I did know, I just...forgot? how the hell could I forget about that!_

"oh, um, well..." I said silently as I sat down next to jessica.

_who was sitting next to Danny._

"hey everyone." Valarie greeted while sitting next to Tucker. "Val, this is josh and you know jessi from this morning." Danny said guesturing to Jessica.

_He calls her 'jessi'?_

"hi." she said.

_well, this is akward._

_yeah, you val and Jessi like Danny, but Danny doesn't know that You like him, _

_And I tried to set josh and Jessi up, when they just broke up._

_and I gave Valarie advice to go and ask Danny out!_

_I thought you said I could trust you! that nothing could go wrong!_

_well, I lied, but you're a teen, teens need some drama!_

_we have teen drama shows for that!_

_with Drama in your life, it never gets boring!_

_...True..._

I smiled weakly.

"And Here I thought lunch was going to be boring today."

* * *

scenes from the next chapter: 

"you like him, don't you!"

"why won't you Back off!"

"see, Danny, the thing of it is, I know someone who likes you,"

"she tried to do what!"

* * *

so, what do you think? wanna know what's gonna happen next? this next chapter will leave you speechless! 

review, please, no flames,

it's my 14th birthday today!


	7. Chapter 7: Danny, how could you?

I feel terrible, my profile explains more why, so, there's alot of drama, tobad it's just getting started...

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

Lunch was pretty Akward, After school, Danny and I had detention, which made everything go from Bad to worse.

we only had an hour, and we were in the library, the school librarian near the door so we couldn't get out. I was in no mood to help someone today, so all Danny and I did was sit there.

"How much longer do we have?" Danny asked absentmindedly.

I glanced at my watch. "52 minutes." I replied.

"so, did you try to Set Jessica up with Josh?" Danny asked. I looked at him and Nodded. "I guess I thought that I was doing so good with the advice thing, I thought I would play Matchmaker." I said off the top of my head.

_the truth is, I don't want jessica and him to hook up, nor him and Val._

"oh, really? well, Guess what Val did?" he said raising his eyebrow mischiviously.

"what?"

"She asked me out, I mean, we know what happened last time, but this is...well, she called it a what-if date."

"A 'what-if' Date?" I asked trying not to get mad.

"Yeah, you know, a date to see what happened if we did hook up, it's a one time thing only...of course she said...or did something else."

_what did she so!_

_I don't know!_

_That Bitch is going down!_

I took a deep breath. "what did she do?" I asked camly, or, as calm as I could get.

"she kissed me...well, she tried.

_SHE TRIED TO DO WHAT!_

My Heart started racing, I took another big breath and let it out slowly.

"see, Danny, the thing of it is, I know someone who likes you..." I trailed off

"Sam, since you're the big advice giver, what do I do when My best friend who I think is very pretty, and sweet and she doesn't know how I feel, and these other two girls wanna go out with me and I only like the other girl, should I tell her, or go with the other girls?" he said the last part quietly.

"I think you should tell her how you------"

The rest was a blurr.A wounderful, Passionate, Mezmerizing blurr.

His lips were Pressed up against mine, softly, likee those Perfect looking kisses in the movies. His Tounge slowly making it's way through my lips and making contact with my tounge.

It felt so right to be with him, But then something made me Pull away.

_yeah, the need to get some air!_

"Danny, what...you...but..." I was so confused, nothing made much sense anymore. All that I remember was us kissing, and after that, my mind is a total Blank, and then it slowly started coming back to me.

_You like him, don't you?_

_well it's pretty obvious now isn't it?_

"Sam, I like you alot and I really wanna be your boyfriend, I mean, if you wanna be my girlfriend." he said blushing.

_OF COURSE!_

_No! what about Jessica? Valarie?_

"Of course Danny, but, It's all so complicated, Jessica and Valarie, " I said. "Look, it'll all work out, and nothing bad will happen,okay?" he responded holding my hand.

"well, if you say so." I said.

"so, does this mean you're my girlfriend...offcially?" he asked hopefully.

I just kissed him again.

"I like that awnser, can you repeat it?" he asked playfully while smiling. I smiled too.

Kissing him made time fly by. He was the best boyfriend in the world, I mean, we've only been together for about an hour and he's told me ten times that I'm beautiful!

_you should hold on to him._

_I know I will._

The next Day, Danny and I agreed to keep our relationship under wraps untill everything is cleared up, then we take our relationship public.

Then It Happened.

It all started the next morning when Danny came for his morning wake-me-up and we ended up making out in My room, on my bed, me in just an oversized tee shirt and my panties.

_gettin'a little freaky, aren't we?_

_Kinda, but we're taking it slow._

when we got to school, Danny couldn't stay because he saw the box ghost heading towards the teacher's lounge. so I got in, logged on, awnsered a question.

_I'm finally over my ex-boyfriend, and I like this guy, he said he likes me, and we're going out, now, I'm scared to kiss him, but I really want to. should I?_

_--desire to Kiss_

Well, I hope this isn't Valarie, just to be safe.

_Desire to Kiss,_

_you should go for it, soon, you guys will be over the akward stage of kiss and doing it more often. hope I helped!_

After that, I met up with Danny and Tucker, with no Valarie or Jessica in sight.

"Get This," Danny started. "The box Ghost's girlfriend Can-Dra, make a huge coffee ground mess and took the coffee cans."

"And,'' Tucker added, "while Danny was fighting her, Box ghost and I were talking, and he has two girlfriends! the other one's name is ,Fridgy-Farrah guess what she did before she was a ghost, a home applience saleaman, who got crushed in an accedent by a washing machine, Box ghost can't choose which one he likesmore, Farrahor Can-dra." Tucker sighed.

"The box ghost has two girlfriends, but you,Tucker, Have, none, that sucks doesn't it?"

"You neither, I don't seeYou making any choices with jessi or Val." Tucker resopnded. "Tucker, Sam and I are going out, but don't tell anyone else okay?"I said.

"I don't know where to start,The I-knew-you-two-would-end-up-together Dance or the fact that I was right all along." he said smiling.

Later in class Mr.Lancer hands out the school's Paper and everyone goes to the Advice column in the back,Then After school, I notice I can't find Jessica or Danny, so I go to the Library and right in my face, there they are.

Kissing.

_Danny, how could you?_


	8. Chapter 8: where it all leads up to

WOW, so many people to thank, first off, I'd like to thank all who reviewed. you all are the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Before I go on, Jaunary 26th is me anaversary with Justin!

4 months Baby!

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts. _

_Run!_

_kick her Ass!_

_Kick his Ass!_

_Scream!_

_do something!_

And I did. "Danny," I started, Apparently breaking up there Makeout session, and recived an Evil Glare from Jessica.

_OH NO SHE DIDN'T!_

_GO GOTH ON HER ASS!_

So I did, I jumped on her and punched her in the nose, making her bleed. Danny knew I was stong for a girl, so he couldn't get me off of her who was scratching my arms and pulling my hair.

"SAM!" Danny yelled trying hard to pull me off her without going ghost.

I screamed.

"BEAT THAT HOE!" The people who had gathered chanted.

"Get off me Bitch!" I sneered as I took another swing at her. I hadn't noticed People gethering around until I heard a football Jock say "Man, all we need is some Mud and Popcorn!"

"Danny is mine!" she yelled.

"No he's not!" I yelled kicking her, lucky for me, I was wearing boots.

"ENOUGH!" someone yelled.

And as soon as that was said, everyone scurried out of the Library, like ants out of the anthill when it's been smashed.

It was Mr.Lancer. He pulled me off of Jessica who I gave a bloody nose, a Black and Blue eye, A couple of Bruises thanks to my boots and a few scratches.

All she gave me was a bad hair Day and a scratch on my arm but that should heal soon enough.

The Scratches I gave her were starting to Bleed.

"She attacked me! She---" Jessica stated but was Cut off, Mr.Lancer told her to shut-up.

"Both of you! In my office! NOW!" He Demanded.

Jessica pulled out her cell phone and called her mom.

"Ms.Manson, I assigned you the advice columnist job to help people, not to Hurt them, But, don't worry about this, as you kids say, I got your back, G." Mr.Lancer whispered on our way to his office with Danny trailing behind us.

* * *

Short Chapter, I know, but, alot of you reviewed,60 reviews right now, and some of you asked for a cat fight, so I put it in for you all as a Thank you for reveiwing, but what Happened in this chapter isn't nearly as Big as what's gonna happen Next. 

By The Way, Fanficaholic, Danny is not A man whore, you'll find out what happens next chapter.

REVIEW!


	9. Ch 9: student court It not over

SO, you all liked the fight? there is ALOT more where that came from! all you all need to do is REVIEW!

and, to my new Fanfiction Friend, devinedragon7, Hi! (lol he's really cool)

* * *

Danny's POV _italics are his thoughts_

_wow._

_sammie got in a fight!_

_and she kicked ass!_

_do you think she'll be that feisty in bed?_

_I won't awnser that._

_you know you wanna know._

_Shut-up, sam's in trouble!_

Normally in my school, you don't get suspened right off the bat, we have a student court desions. The students are entitled to a 'Lawyer' or a Student who can win an argument, preferably one on the debate team.

Sam got My sister, who, coincedently is the president of the debate team. Jazz never lost a 'case', she's really good, I had to be on the jury once, the 'laywers' wear suits and everything. and ofcourse the judge is the principal.

So when it was time to go to the 'Court room' I Sat next to sam and my sister. Jessica on the opposite side. Almost like a real court room.

_I'm Bored._

**Switch to Sam's POV** _italics are his thoughts_

_How embarrassing! Danny must think I'm an animal!_

_look, all we have to do is-----_

_NO! it's your fault I'm here in student court! I'm not trusting you ever again!_

_fine!_

_FINE!_

So Jazz is the best student Lawyer ever! She was wearing a girl- lawyer type of suit and was wearingher hair back in a low pony tail with the same hair band color.

She and Mr.Lancer proved that I was innocent, now all they had to do was listen to a witness, and Jazz Picked Danny as my witness.

"Objection! your honor, Jasmine Fenton and Danny Fenton are clearly related, and therefore, he shouldn't be able to testify about the incedent." Argued Jessica's student Lawyer.

"Over ruled," said Principal Ishiama. "continue."

"Danny, explain to me what exactly happened." Jazz said to Danny who was in the little box next tothe judge's box thing. "well, I was...Busy with something," Danny started while looking into Jazz's eyes and quickly flashed Neon Green. Jazz quickly understood.

"Oh. well, then what Happened?" she questioned.

"well, I knew sam would be in the library because of her new advice columnist job, and right before I went inside, Jessica came out of nowhere and started flirting with me, I tried to walk inside but she turned me around, pinned me on the wall and kissed me." Danny said looking my way.

I bit my bottom lip.

"She is freakishly strong for a girl, she wouldn't let me go, and I couldn't do anything about it." Danny said to jazz. That last part he said it quietly to Jazz.

"So," Danny continued. "She wouldn't let up.So whenSam came out looking shocked, Jessica gaveher an evil glare that made Sam furious so, that happened." Danny concluded.

"Thank you Danny." Jazz said walking towards me and winked, as our singnal that we could win. Jessica's witness for the enitre thing was a guy that she bribed to say that it was my fault, when the judge asked to see the servailence video of the Library that after noon, the guy wasn't there.

"We the Jury find the defendent, Samantha Manson, Not guilty." Valarie said smiling to me, she was chosen to be on the jury for this 'trial.'

Everyone cheered. Jazz Danny and I hugged, and the Jugde sentanced two Days of being suspended for fighting and an extra day for calling up a false witness.

As we were all leaving the 'student court' room, Jessica walked up to me Angrily.

"you may think you just won, but belive me, this ISN'T over!" she yelled.

"Oh really? Judge, she just threatend me!" I shouted over to her.

"Two extra days for threating a student!" The principal said.

"Looks like you we won't be seeing eachother for a while." I said raising an eyebrow at her. She was about to respond to that but Jazz interupted.

"ah, ah, ah, anything you say will be used against you in the court of casper high school." she said. "Sam, Danny, let's go, dinner at the Nasty burger is on me." she said to us on the way to the car.

_we won._

_Yea, but what did Jessica mean when she said that is wasn't over?_

_who cares? enjoy your nasty salad and celebrate, she's grounded untill she graduates, your parents have a restaining order on her and she's suspended for what? A week?_

_yea, I guess you're right._

And with that, I just are my diner and celebrated my victory, hoping that all of that was put behind us.

Too bad it wasn't over.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

so, did you like it? can you review if you did? big as shit twist coming up in the next chapter! review!

* * *

scenes from the next chapter (lines, whatever!)

"so, you wanna...get together, sometime?"

"Yea, I'd love to."

"It's over, I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10: One missed call

Hi People!

yes, it's been a while, but that's becuase I've been working on a chapter, that will leave you all speechless! so, enjoy!

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts, **Italics and bold is the song**_

Well, It's been almost two months since the little 'Incedent' between jessica and I, and I haven't seen much of her, she was kicked off the newspaper thing, which I'm still on becuase my grade went from an F to a D, a solid 60 percent! I need to get that up to an A.

So, I didn't see Danny on Thursday afternoon, For some reason, I Had this gut feeling something was wrong, but why? for what?

I have Danny, My grades are up, I have no zits or anything, My parents Have been respecting my privacy and all.

_so why do I feel this way?_

I was at home, doing homework, my cell wrang, but whoever called was put into voice mail.

_what if it's Danny?_

_Pick it up!_

It was Danny, he left me a voicemail. I put down my Pencil, closed my books, and listened to it on speaker.

**_so much 4 my happy ending ohoh ohoh_**

_"Sam, these last few months have been great,"_ it started, this could not lead to anything good. "_But, and don't call me back for this, I won't awnser, it's over, no questions asked, I hope we could still be friends, see you at school, bye." _

_**so much 4 my happy ending ohoh ohoh **_

_what?_

I tried calling him back, but each time, I was put to voicemail.

**_let's talk this over It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did? Was it something You said? _**

Then I tried his house phone but noone awnsered.

_**Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead  
Held up so high On such a breakable thread,**_

How could it be over? my head was spinning with thoughts.

**You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be...**

I was overcome with rage becuase he didn't give me an awnser,I feltlike these past two months were a waste,I felt dizzy, heartbroken, like crying my eyes out, like eating a tub of Ice cream. He was soo perfect, five minutes agon, I was so happy, it's gone.

He's gone.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.**_

_The laughs, the late night talks, those kisses the secrets, all gone._

_**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,**_

_Danny, how could you?_

_**All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.**_

I was crying hysterically, Like my heart had been ripped out, ripped apart,and stomped on. My stomach was in knots, but I still felt like eating a whole tub of Ice cream for some reason.

**_It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one_**

_how could he do this to me!_

I marched right over to the picture frame of me and him at the amusement park last weekend and ripped it to pieces. He wasted my time, he broke my heart! how could he?

_**It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were through,**_

I fell on my bed, with pictures, notes, letters, anything that reminded me of him, crying hysterically beating the hell out of my pillows. Then I got tired and rested my head on my plumpy pillowand closed my eyes, quietly sobbing.

**_He was everything, everything that I wanted,_**

_Danny, why?_

**_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,_**

Slowly I driffted off to sleep, wondering Why Danny would do that. thinking of what we've been through the last two months. I sniffed.

_**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.**_


	11. Chapter 11: the one with the explanation

Hey everyone, judging from the reviews I recived, you all want more, right? This is the most unforgettable chapter ever, so get comfy, sit back, because this chapter is extra long for all of you!

* * *

Sam's POV _Italics are her thoughts_

_Danny, why?_

_I gave you everything, my heart, my love, what happened?_

I unfortunately had school that friday morning. I wish it was one of those three day weekends where we just stay home and eat all day.

_why do you all of a sudden wanna eat the everything?_

_I don't know, it sucks, like I want a doughnut right now, ohh and some chips._

I truged over to my closet half awake, Got dressed, gathered my books, fixed my hair, did my makeup, and thankfully, I felt more dark than my usual goth self, so I put on a long black skirt with a skull and cross bones with my black top, but instead of a purple oval in the middle, it was a matching skull and crossbones with the words "BITE ME" on them.

I didn't have to go to the library that morning, But I went anyway, I figured I needed some fresh air. so I went into the library, and guess who was there.

"Hey sam." Tucker greeted. "hey Tucker." I replied trying to hide my misery and anger. "What's wrong? don't deny it. I know you."

"Danny broke up with me." I said looking down. "really? but he just went to get you some breakfast."

_SWEET FOOD!_

"I'm not really hungry." I said.

_The hell you aren't!_

"Hey, Baby." Danny greeted in his Phantom mode and carrying a McDonald's breakfest bag.

_3,2,1,KABOOM!_

"Don't you 'Baby' Me! what the hell happened Last night! how could you say that! was I a waste of time to you! you were a waste of time to me!" I felt that same knot in my stomach from before again, and it was tightening.

"Sam, " He started but I was so furious at him, I cut him off.

"Look Danny! what you did Hurt! really bad! and you know maybe I was right, our friendship was more important then our relationship, and if something happened, I thought we could be friends again, we could, it's just gonna be really hard for me to act like nothing happened!" I yelled.

I stormed out of the library, but the time I was out in the hall way, I was in tears and went to the girl's room.

When I got there, I looked at myself in the mirror, my mascara and eyeliner running. I wiped it off sniffing with some toilet paper.

"Samantha Manson, Crying?" a voice asked. "I looked in the mirror and saw a light brown haired girl smirking standing outside a stall.

I sniffed. I really didn't wanna deal with her right now.

"I thought I smelledShit in here." I snapped glaring.

"wow, so hostile, what happened? you and your man get into a fight?" she smirked.

Atleast I have a man to fight with!" I snapped again glaring.

_easy, girl._

_she's such a _

"After that little preformance in the library, I'd say something was wrong." she said walking towards me.

"That is strictly none of your buissness." I snapped once more. "Totally understand, so what happened? he never called you back? did he cheat?" I stayed quiet.

"Oh I know, he left you a breakup message on your phone last night!" she said laughing while washing her hands.

_Bitch is going down once again!_

_sam! Control yourself!_

I breathed in deepply as she kept talking.

"so what did he say? 'sorry sam, don't call me back for this, I won't pick up, but, it's over no questions asked.' " sounding just like him!

"like that?" I gasped. "see I get to imitate people's voices by hanging around them, so I hung around Danny, not only to get to know the sound of his voice, but he's so hot, I couldn't keep my hands off him, so, I made out with him, and boy, did I feel something Pop out of his Pants!" she laughed.

I cringed. "I hope we could still be friends." she repeated in Danny's voice.

"I want Danny, the only way I could have him is by getting you to break up with him, but the first time it didn't work, so, you know what they say sam, 'If at first you don't succed try and try again.' so I did, and It worked! now Danny's Heartbroken andMad, all thanks to you!" she said drying off her hands.

_I can't fight her._

"I told you it wasn't over." she said right in my face.

_I can't, I won't._

_so does this mean, she wins?_

_yeah, she wins._

I walked out of the Bathroom, with thoughts swirling in my head like a tornando.

_for now._

_

* * *

_

OKay, so did you like it, review please, and I wrote chapter 10 all sad because I wanted to, nothing is wrong with me and my boyfriend, we went to the movies on saturady, he's perfect, I love him!

OKAY, REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: guess who's back, back again

Hey! I'm not in school, today, (Wenesday, feb 8th for those who are getting this late) so I decided to get online and update, I love all of the reviews, I haven't gotten this many reviews since "Give the people what they want" which, BTW was based on a true story that happened a few months ago.

Okay I'm babbling, so here's the chapter you've been waiting for, and before I forget, you know who we haven't seen in the story in a while? Palina and Valarie!

**MUHAHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

Danny's POV _Italics are his thoughts_

_What is she talking about? _

_are we broken up?_

My stomach was in knots, and the school's lunch later that day wasn't helping at all.

"Geeze just when I thought this school couldn't get any cheaper," Tucker mummbled looking over sam's shoulder where some poor kid's chair came apart because the school is too cheap to buy new tables andchairs for the student cafeteria.

Today's lunch was sloppy joe's, orvomitted-crap on imatationwhole wheat bun.I sipped my milk silently as I waited for Sam to come to the table with her lunch.

She never came. "Dude, what did sam mean when she said all that stuff?" I asked Tucker.

"You should know, you broke up with her last night, you left her a message on her phone, remember?" he awnsered while eating his fries.

"No, I couldn't call her last night, I was busy with the box host who by the way chose Can-dra as his girl, but things aren't going so well, I stopped him from destroying the cans at the market because he's so sick of hearing about them." I laughed.

"Anyways, do you know where she is?"Tucker shook his head. "I'm gonna go find h--"

I was cut off by a somewhat flirting hello.

"Hi Danny." Jessica saidsittingdown. "Hey Have you seen sam?" I asked. she shook her head innocently. "But she was really mad at you,calling you names I'd rather not say." She said.

_she wouldn't call me names, would she?_

"Well, she's obvioulsydone with you." Jessica continued. "when I walked into the girl's bathroom on the second floor,she was cursing you out like crazy, name calling and all,I guess she never wants to see you again." she said taking a french fry from my tray.

"I'm gonna go find her." IRepeated. this time before I got up, Paulina camegiggling. "Geeze, you really got that little goth girl mad." shesaid."who needs her, right Danny?" Jessica retorted."I'm gonna go find her." I said getting up andthen stopping.

"No one else is comming to distract me, right?"

They all shook their heads.

"Okay, then I'm gonna go find her."

Mean whileinthe girl's bathroom on the second floor...

Sam's _POV Italics are her thoughts._

_stop crying! It's going to be fine, just stop crying someone will hear you!_

My face was flushed from crying so much, I got over the fact that I yelled at him through no falut of his own, but now I'm crying becuase Jessica won.

_Jessica wins for now._

_what do I do?_

_one name comes to mind that actually liked and understood her._

"Josh." I muttered cleaning my self up. I skipped lunch because I've been having cravings for the weirdest things, earlier before I ran into Jessica, I was craving a burger and fries. YUCK!

"Sam?" A voice asked concerend. I opened the stall I was in leaning on the wall.

"Val?" I sniffed. "What's up?''

"Danny's looking for you. I was passing by the table and Jessi and Paulina keep distracting him from looking for you, be he's pretty determined, are you okay?" she asked.

"no, I did something really bad." I awnsered reaching for some more tissue. "Tell me, what happened."

I explained everything to her, and she was trying to confort me in a matter of minutes. "well, that jessica is going down."

"I don't know how," I sniffed again. "I have a plan, but to make it work, you and Danny have to work things out." she said helping me up to my feet, we were sitting on the clean (thankfully) floor.

"Don't you like Danny?" I asked.

"well, yeah, I used to, but I got over it, and we didn't kiss the other day, I tripped and he caught me, I swear, I would never break up a couple." she said.

"Thanks val." I said.

"well, let's get Danny so you two can make up." Val said pulling me towards the door. "But I don't know where he is."

"Sam?" A male voice outside asked.

"It could be Jessica pretending to be him." I said to her. "Are you sure?" she asked raising her eye brow

I walked outside and Tucker and Danny was there with the mixed experession of concern and confussion. "Danny!" I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "I'm soo sorry, baby, you didn't do anything." I said burring my face in his shirt.

_He smells good._

"so, was this part of crazy girl hormones that make you think I did or said something I really didn't or would ever say? is it that time of the month?" He asked. I laughed.

"No, I thought you left me this message on my phone and you didn't want me to be your girlfriend anymore." I said looking into his saphire blue eyes.

"Sammie, I would never say that, I love you as my girlfriend, if you still wanna be it." He said blushing. "I do, I, I love you Danny." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and looking into his eyes again.

"I love you to, samantha." he said. he never uses my full name, and for once, it sounded nice, elegant even.

We hugged.

"Aww." Tucker and Valarie cooed.

"so, what really happened?" He asked. "Tucker, Val and I explainedeverything to him about Jessica's evil little plan.

"Wow, she's that crazy about me?" he asked flattered. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Baby, I'm kidding, I'm only crazy about you." Danny said quietly to me while blushing.

"Aww, He calls you baby?" Valarie said looking at Danny giggling. "Yeah, it's totally sweet." I said smiling whileholding his hand.

"And I've got a plan to teach her an That skank, Paulina a lesson they'll never forget." Valarie said smiling deviously.

"Skank?" I asked, I call Paulina A bitch, not a skank.

"Yeah, revenge purposes." she awnsred.

"I have a plan too!" Piped up Tucker.

"what is it?" Danny asked.

"To listen to your plan." Tucker said turning to Valarie smiling.

"Okay, here's what we do."

* * *

Yay! they're back together! just like you all wanted! that's for reviewing so much! Review this chapter and see what awaits Jessica, and Paulina's Fate, and Will joshua somehow be involved? 

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Valentine's Day

Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Justin gaveme a bear, a rose, and,some chocolates. And I got him a bear, chocolates, and a hallmark card.

Let's see how Sam, Danny, and the rest celebrate The happy hoilday

* * *

Sam's POV _Italics are her thoughts_

For once, I loved this holiday. Because of Danny, Of course. Valarie's Plan was Evil, and could Humiliate Paulina and Jessica. but to do that, we needed the help of someone who used to be close to Jessica.

"You want me to what?" Josh asked confused. "Is this a goth prank or something?"

I sighed and kicked a small twig in on the ground. we were outside near the football feild, a couple minutes before class started.

"Look, she needs to be taught a lesson, and..." I trailed off, pleading silently."Okay, fine, so, where does this Happen?"

behind the gym, she Has P.E. third hour right before Lunch. she'll see everything and freak out. Val and I catching it all on Tape." I said Proudly.

"okay." he said just as the bell wrang to go to first hour. "I gotta go." I said waving Bye and going into the main Buliding.

_This is going to be perfect!__Let's hope so._

I Entered the room with huge heart shaped Black and Purple Balloons saying _I love you!_ with a box of chocolates, the vegankind, of course, and a card in a black envelope. Noone was in yet, soI opened it. That said:

_'you think this is it? don't think this is all, remember, tonight, you'll be having a ball.'_

_Ball?...He got tickets to the Valentine's Day Dance!_

I squealed happily, and was even happier that noone heard me squeal.

"Did you just squeal?" Tucker asked comming in as if on cue. "yeah, look at what Danny left me! where is he?" I asked.

"right here." he came in running. "Stupid Can-dra girl was playing with the school's lunch...I should have just left her." he sighed.

"So, Danny, guess who left me these awesome Presents!" I said happily. "I'm glad you like it, becuase this entire Day is being spent on my collage fund."

I couldn't tell weather he was serious of joking.

"Don't worry Sam, Danny has 5 grand left, he'll buy you a car you could use in two years." Tucker joked as the rest of the students filled the class.

_He'll do it too._

Envious Eyes, and jelouse glares were all coming towards me. The one that mattered the most were the ones from Jessica and Paulina, Jessica didn't have my first hour, only second and fourth, while Paulina came two minutes after the bell, of course, the teacher didn't care.

"Wow, Gothica really can pick a guy." she said looking my Balloons and stuff up and down. "And I thought Danny was cheap." She mumbled as she sat at her desk ing the back with Star, Quan, and Dash.

_That's it?_

_were you expecting an Insult?_

_kind of, yeah._

"Gothica, did Danny really buy you those things, or were you so desperate that you bought them yourself?" she smirked.

_Happy?_

_yeah, she was knid of late though._

"Isn't that what you would do if you didn't get something from someone? you would you but on Twenty pounds of Make-up and complain?" I shot back.

_It wasn't the strongest come back, but it shut her up._

_Kudos, sam._

The next few hours went by fast, and By Lunch, I had been complimented by every freshman and some juniors. Everyone knew the Name Sam Manson, and no other girl in the entire school had as many gifts like me, so they weremad at the guys, who in turn, got mad at Danny, because the girls were mad at them.

_it's their own fault._

"Is the coast clear?" Danny asked me at lunch, he was invisible. I scaned the lunch room, no guy that had a girlfriend in sight.

"yeah." I said."So, guys, when can we start this?" Valarie asked comming to our table and sitting next to Tucker who munching on a red crunchy Apple.

"Can we start it now?" Tucker asked.

"Actually," I started.

"Thanks to Jazz, who is on the Dance Commity, is there isn't anything she's not in?" I asked Danny.

"Cheerleading." he shrugged.

"Anyway, I told her about the Plan and told me to hold Back on the Plan until tonight." I said.

"Why?" Valarie questioned.

"Because, out of the 1500 students in the school, 1200 are going. So, If we hold off until tonight,"

"More people will see it, Tucker is going to Broadcast it to the entire school on the mega Prjector in the auditorium which he will sneak into the gym." Danny Finished for me. "I get it." Val said.

"So, is this gonna be the greatest Dance ever or what!" I cheered Happily. Then Stopped.

"Did you just cheer Happily?" Val asked Raising an eye brow.

_I don't know, did I?_

_This Holiday can get to you._

_After this, I'm celebrating Halloween early._

Later on after school, Danny (Of coursewhile Avoiding Valarie)Flew me home. The second he Went Intangible in my room, He kissed my good bye and left. When He did, I Jumped into my closet to see what I could wear.

_ugh! Nothing is special enough!_

I was about to give up all hope when the phone wrang.

"Hello?...Hey Val...you know what, Count me in, but we have to make it quick becuase I still have some reply things to do...no, Lancer showed me how to do it At home...okay sure, see you soon." I said Hanging up.

Valarie Invited me to go the mall because she had nothing to wear, and frankly, Neither did I. She came over and we were off to the mall, and after Dozens of stores that preps and posers shopped in, I found the perfect Dress.

An Onyx Black Knee Length Dress Thatwas V-necked and Spaghetti Strapped with Matching shoes that were 3 thick inched High and were kinda Hard for me to walk in but I'll get used to it.

The shoes strapped around the ankles. I bought My dress from _Body shop _and Val bought her Red V-neck long Dress at _Body shop_ too.

_this is so much fun, Danny and Tucker don't shop at all._

_they're guys._

_right, right._

So when I got home, Got ready, did my Hair and Make-up, but right before I left, I checked the mail status on line, but got Distracted by my Door ringing. "Why Danny, you look so Handsome." My mom squealed.

I shut down my computer, grabbed my purse and walked out down the stairs like in a cheesey movie a girl going to prom walking down the stairs. Danny was in Awe.

"you look amazing, Sam." he said smiling.

"Thanks, you look really good too." I said feeling my cheeks glow.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I awnsered and off we went.

By the way, he got Jazz to drive us, Val and Tucker to the Dance.

"Are you guys excited about the prank?" Jazz asked parking in the student Parking lot.

"yeah, aren't we alittle early?" Danny asked looking at the Empty Parking lot out the window of her Civic Honda.

"I have to be here early, but on the bright side, you can get things ready, Tucker, come help me move the mega projector onto the stage in the Auditorium, Sam, You and Val set up the camera where it's supposed to Happen, Danny...we might need your..._Help_." she said to him. when we got out of the car. Val pulled me aside.

"Is she always this bossy?" she asked.

"Yeah." Danny chimed in.

So he, and Tucker went and Helped Jazz with the mega Projector, and Val and I set up the Camera as the students started to arrive.

So when it was show time, I caught up with Josh who I put right infront of the camera.

"How are we gonna get her to go meet josh?" Danny asked Val.

"Like how you get a bear into a trap, set one up." Valarie awnsered cleverly.

**LATER ON...**

"Oh a piece of candy." I saw Paulina lean down to pick up a candy kiss and eat it.

"She's like a starving Model yearning for some burgers and fries, or candy kisses." Val giggles as she zoomed in the camera towards Josh.

Paulina walked one step.

"Oh a piece of Candy."

one more step.

"Oh, a piece of candy."

It was a long 15 minutes before she finally rounded the corner and met Josh behind the gym.

"Oh, Hi Josh." She said swallowing the last peice of the chocolate kiss.

"Hey Pauli, you lookin' fine." Josh said to her in his most convincing manner. "you too, I always thought rocker guys were Hot." she said batting her eyelashes and forcing her spanish Accent on him.

"Hurry up and kiss her." Val said into the mini Microphone she had and she put the ear piece in his ear.

"Pauli, you look so hot that I wanna kiss you." he said looking into her eyes.

''Then do it." she said deviously back.

when They Did I took the Micro phone and called Jazz.

"Brainy-1, this is Goth-1, they're Making out, bring the Bitch." I said.

Val looked at me, "don't you mean dog?"

"who is a female, get it, I'm using the right technical term." I said knowingly.

"Nice...oh look there she is." Val said zooming out of the veiw of Josh and Paulina Kissing and switched it too Jessica, who was pushed out of the Gym by Jazz and Danny.

"WHAT THE... JOSH!" Jessica Screeched. "yeah babe?" Josh said pulling away from Paulina.

"you ASS!" She said Slapping Josh Across the face Leaving him a red, burning cheek.

"Sorry Josh, I should have warned you she slaps." I said into the microphone.

"Bound to happen." he muttered as Jessica Jumped on Paulina and kicking and pulling her hair.

''BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"LATIN TRAMP!"

"Are you getting all of this, Val?" Tucker asked on the little ear piece. we all came out of hiding as Danny said that everyone in the Dance stopped Dancing and focused on the Mega Projectorwhile The DJ put the song _"Gettin' hot in here."_ by Nelly.

Val came closer zooming into every detail of the fight.

"they're both really strong." Val whispored to me.

"Or eaqually weak." I chuckled.

"Say hi to the entire school and Tucker pulled a few strings so this is broadcasting on Baisic Cable TV." I said to the girls who stopped fighting and looked directly at the camera.

"Say 'Happy Valentine's Day' Jazz said taking a picture. Then added "it's for the school Newspaper."

_It is a happy Valentine's Day, isn't it?

* * *

HAPPY V-DAY! _

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: THE END?

HEY people! I think you all deserve the final chapter, review please! thank you all for review so far, I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

So it'sat least 2weeks after the Dance, and here we are again in student court. long story short, Jazz was my student Lawyer and won the case of setting up Jessica and Paulina, but this time Lancer was so dissapointed in me, that he gave my final grade in the newspaper columnist a _C. _

_it's better than an F, right?_

_I guess, yeah._

Jessica wasn't too pleased when people called her_Jessica-the-whore-ica_

_better than being called gothica._

_true, ture._

Josh got major points for making out with Paulina in guy world. Tucker wouldn't stop asking him if she used tounge.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the thought.

_Tucker._

I caught up with Danny and Tucker after the trial. "So I get a _C_ as my fianl grade, still better than an _F, _But my parents will still be upset." I said.

"So, did Josh ever recover from the slap?" Danny asked Tucker who shook his head. "He said when they were going out, She was like a freaky stong guy in a hot girl's body." Laughed Tucker. Danny shuddered. "good thing sammie isn't like that."

"so I'm weak?" I asked him. "no,no, that's not what I meant, you're strong." he said trying to correct me. "so you think I'm a guy in a hot girl's body?" I asked crossing my arms.

"sam! you know what I mean!" Danny protested.

I laughed. "I know, I know."

"Hey guys." Valarie greeted after she walked away from her upset father. "I think that was the greatest V-day prank in the history of Casper high. too bad we can't do it again."

Everything was finally getting back to normal, no more weird jessica hitting on my Danny... wait a sec.

"guys what happened to jessica?" I asked looking around.

"I heard she transfered to American High, down town." Tucker Piped up.

"I heard she just Dropped out of school." Josh said walking to us waving.

"Really? I thought she went back to you." I said to him. he shook his dark curly hair out of his eyes. "she did, pleading, leaving me messages on my cell phone and house phone, at some point it got really creepy becuase she kept sayin "PICK UP, DAMNET!...NO I'M SORRY JOSH, PLEASE PICK UP!" He said imatating her voice high pitched.

"I don't sound like that, josh." a voie protested.

"J-Jessica, um, so how have you been?" Josh said backing away from her who was right behind him. "And why didn't you guys tell me she was there?" he said shooting glances at the guys, Val and me. "she popped out of nowhere." Val whispered to him.

"Thanks to this little incedent, and the phone messages your parents gave to my parents, I now have to face 3 years in a psyciatrist's room because she belives I have issues." she said rolling her eyes. we all exchanged glances. "I'm not Nuts!" she yelled. "I have to be homeschooled untill my serior year in high school and--" she was cut off by some honking outside. "Jessi, come on, Dr. Shelly is waiting for you!" he mom called from outside.

"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes in disgust. she took one look at all of us, took a deep breath and said,

"I'm remember all of you, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Valarie Grey, Joshua Parker and, I will never forget you, Samantha Manson." she said squinting her brown eyes at me.

"I will get revenge, just wait, just you---"

She was cut off again. "JESSICA NICHOLS! LET'S GO!" This time, it was a male voice, I'm guessing her Dad.

She glared at us one more time and then left.

we exchanged glances and then we bursted into laughter. you have to admit it is funny. "That is one creepy chick." Val said to us. "I can't belived I went to third base with her!" laughed Josh. The guys stopped laughing and Tucker High-Fived Josh and started asking 20 questions again.

"Anybody Hungry?" Jazz said coming inside and guesturing to leave school and go out to Lunch and just Hangout. We cheered and ate at The nasty Burger. basically, we all became Best friends, Josh and Val became one of the group. Best Friends.

_So is that the end of Jessica?_

_I don't know, but I don't wanna think about her._

_

* * *

_

Crappy last words but aleast it's done and I'm thinking about writing a sequal, ayone who wants a sequal review! and if you don't review anyways, thanks!


End file.
